true_blood_hbofandomcom-20200213-history
Elemental Control
Elemental Control is the ability to control and manipulate the elements such as air, earth, fire, water, and weather. Conjuring a Storm Atmokinesis is the ability to manipulate and influence the weather in various ways, such as producing a powerful storm through the usage of the elements. One could produce a tornado using wind, a hurricane using rain and wind, or even summon down powerful bolts of lightning. The Elements #'Geokinesis': The ability to manipulate the earth in various ways. One with this power could control rocks, sand, dirt, mud, sediment and even plate boundaries. A geokinetic could cause avalanches, rockslides, earthquakes or volcanic eruption if powerful enough. #'Aerokinesis:' The ability to manipulate the wind. One with this power could summon gusts of wind, fog, mist, vapor or even gasses. A powerful aerokinetic could summon hurricanes or tornadoes. #'Pyrokinesis': The ability to conjure or start fires. One with this ability could control the flames heat intensities and sizes, altering between fire color and strength. A powerful pyrokinetic could possibly manipulate lava, magma, volcanic activity or summon fireballs. This is a common power among Demons. #'Hydrokinesis': The ability to manipulate water. This power could be used to generate water, producing it in various quantities or manipulating an already existing source, to powerful effect. Tsunami's and tidal waves could be summoned with this ability, as well as drowning victims. Sub-abilities of this are Cryokinesis, the ability to manipulate and generate ice. #'Electrokinesis': Often confused with Photokinesis, the ability to produce light (a common power among Fairies), this is the power to conjure lightning and electrical currents. A highly dangerous power. #'Photokinesis & Umbrakinesis': The powers to summon light and dark, respectively. Photokinesis is apparently a power used among the Fae to "Channel nature". Umbrakinesis is the ability to manipulate darkness, the absence of light and summon utter darkness. Witches Witches have been shown various times throughout the show to harness the power of the elements through the usage of spells, magic and Witchcraft. Martonia has summoned the powers of Sunlight, fog, and fire several times, with the latter being a common element associated with her spells. Spells It is common practice in Withcraft to draw on the power of the elements for extra strength. This is why candles are commonly used in rituals and spell-casting. Notable spells of elemental magic include: *Elemental Conjuring: Conjured by Holly and the circle to save Marnie from Eric. *Fire Conjuration *Ring of Fire: Conjured by Martonia to kill Sookie Stackhouse. *Conjuring Pyre Flames: Conjured by Marnie in Lafayettes body to kill Bill and Eric *Fog Concealment: Cast by Martonia to conceal the Wiccans as they went into battle with the Vampires. * Sun Barrier: Cast by Martonia to protect the Moon Goddess Emporium and keep out her enemies. Faeries Faeries (Otherwise known as "The Fae") are notable for their particularly powerful brand of Photokinetic magic. They do not possess the normal means of light conjuration, but instead a powerful form of "Nature Channeling" which allows them to produce powerful blasts of kinetic light energy that is capable of knocking back enemies, breaking illusions and diffusing the effects of witchcraft and other magics. This power produces not only various colors of light that can blind enemies, but also pack a powerful punch kinetically, as seen when Claudine Crane used it to knock Bill Compton, a Vampire, approximately 11 meters away from her. Demons Demons possess their own brand of specialized magic. They are capable of performing a variety of magical feats, including witchcraft, spellcasting, and Pyrokinesis. In the Southern Vampire Mysteries, the novels, Demons were displayed as having sharp teeth and claws, being inhumanly strong and hard to kill, as well as having vast pyrokinetic capabilities. In the television series True Blood, Demons are portrayed as brujos, Spanish witches, who are able to cast spells and breath fire, as seen with Jesus Velasquez. Maenads Not much is known about the extensive powers of Maenads, the mysterious and elusive followers of Bacchus, otherwise known as Dionysus, the Greek God of Wine. However, it is shown that Maenads require the earth in order to transfigure themselves into their Minotaur-like form. Maryann Forrester, the only Maenad shown on the television series had to dig her hands into the earth before they would turn into the large claws used to poison her victims. Maenads have also demonstrated limited aerokinetic abilities, being able to produce brief gusts of wind while using their powers of persuasion to induce chaotic behavior in others. Category:Definition Category:Magical powers